Craving His Sinful Touch
by AlteaAuroraRia
Summary: "He was his other half, his reason to live, his everything." Kyoya knew that their relationship was far beyond the boundaries of siblings, but it didn't stop him from wanting his sinful touch... TYL18x18


_**A/N: Because I think this site lacks TYL18x18 fics. =w=**_

_**TYL Hibari and Hibari are in the same time period because TYL Hibari's world had been acidentally destroyed by a ten-year bazooka malfunction, and the Arcobaleno had just managed to rescue the Guardians of that world, all of them being ten years older than the Guardians of this world...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: OoC (as usual...), Incest (selfcest-ish) romance, and all the coughAwesomecough M rated stuff.  
**_

_**Hibari = TYL Hibari **_

_**Kyoya = Present Time Hibari**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Kyoya."_

"_Hm?"_

"…_I'm leaving."_

"_W-what?"_

"…_to Italy. The bomber herbivore said he needed back up from some upstart families."_

"…"

"…_Kyoya?"_

"…_Please be safe."_

"_I will."_

* * *

Six months.

He had been gone for six whole months.

And Kyoya had slowly withered away inside.

Of course, it was not as if the other guardians knew the extent of their relationship. Residing in this time era because of a malfunction that destroyed his world ten years in the future, the herbivores viewed the older Hibari Kyoya as just his older brother. Nothing more.

However, to the young skylark, his older self was his other half, his reason to live, his _everything_… Everyone else had always viewed him as the aloof one, withdrawn from the others… Only Kyoya could ever understand himself. Hibari was himself. And understand he did.

Six months without the only one who truly knew him was a torture each day. Kyoya needed his half. Without the other, he could not function properly; he only really discovered himself when his eyes met the identical gray eyes of his counterpart...

Craving for his sinful touch in a relationship gone far beyond the boundaries of 'siblings'.

* * *

"They are returning today."

Kyoya's knees went weak with relief as the young Vongola boss announced it to his guardians. Finally, at long last…

They would be together again.

* * *

He watched from behind the young Sky as the sleek black cars pulled up by the entrance. Familiar people emerged from the cars, yet his eyes were fixed on just one of the arrivals.

His breath caught in his throat as his older self glanced briefly at him, gray eyes unreadable. He stared back, drinking in the essence of his other half, willing time to pass quickly. Once the formalities, which had lasted nearly an hour, were over, Hibari immediately grabbed Kyoya's hand and slipped away from the throng.

Neither exchanged words as they briskly walked towards their room. Once inside, any words to be said were forgotten as the older pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

They stayed like this for a few minutes until the older skylark saw tears trickling down his little brother's face. "…What's with such a face, Kyoya?"

"Six months…" Kyoya whispered, "How could they… six whole months… without you… it was…"

"Pure torture…" the ten years older raven softly finished for him as he brushed the hair out of the younger's face.

_Should I…?_

_Please._

Heeding the unspoken plea, the older Hibari leaned down until his lips brushed against his younger self's. To his surprise, the younger, finally, _finally_ receiving the touch he had wanted and waited for so long, immediately deepened the kiss.

The duo soon broke apart for want of air, panting as the room seemed to heat up. The older skylark roughly pushed him on to the bed and pinned him down, capturing his lips in another heated lip-lock. Their tongues fought for dominance, resulting in the elder's win as he explored the inside of his counterpart's warm cavern.

Kyoya experimentally rubbed his knee against Hibari's clothed erection, smirking as the older let out a soft groan. Oh how he missed that beautiful voice….

Almost mad with lust for his younger self, Hibari quickly ripped off the smaller male's tie and violet shirt. Six months had healed all the old marks, and the unblemished alabaster skin seemed to be begging him to mar it.

Kyoya gasped as teeth came into contact with the sensitized skin of his neck. Hibari sucked on the wound, creating a hickey that would definitely be seen the next day, but both were too busy to care. Pinching one of the alert nipples, Hibari felt himself getting more aroused as the one beneath him squirmed with need.

Miffed that his brother's clothes were still intact, Kyoya abruptly reached up and yanked at the elder's shirt, watching in satisfaction as buttons scattered around. In retaliation, Hibari pulled Kyoya's pants down, his arousal obvious beneath his black boxers.

Kyoya arced his back as the older skylark's teeth bit down harshly on his already sensitive nipple. The elder's hand reached into his boxers to palm his manhood and Kyoya bucked his hips at the gesture, softly groaning as his boxers too, was roughly ripped from his body, leaving him completely naked.

Hibari slipped four fingers into the younger's mouth, and Kyoya relished at the chance to suck and taste his brother's skin once again. Once they were coated with enough saliva, Hibari carefully inserted one finger into Kyoya's body, adding a second when the younger skylark moaned. Kyoya writhed in pleasure as Hibari began to thrust his fingers in, scissoring and curling them as he stretched the tight hole.

Hibari slipped his fingers out and Kyoya whimpered in disappointment at the loss of the pleasure. Through half-lidded eyes, he curiously watched as his older brother turned to grab something behind him…

Suddenly he felt rope tighten around his wrists. "N-nii-sa—" His surprised gasp was interrupted as fabric covered his eyes, leaving him in darkness. "Ah… Nii-san…?" He questioned worriedly as he struggled to move his arms.

"Hush Kyoya… keep still," Hibari reassured as he tightened the blindfold. Feeling trapped in his pants, he slipped them and his boxers off.

Kyoya jerked in surprise as he felt something cold and smooth touch his sensitive part, and gasped as he felt his brother push it in. "Wh-wha—" Before he could complete his sentence, Hibari switched on the controller and what he had to say was cut off by a cry of shock.

"It's a vibrator, dearest Kyoya." Hibari whispered softly into his brother's ear. Kyoya pressed his knees together, trying to keep his shaking legs under control.

"T-take it out!" he cried, "It's u-uncomfortable!"

"Such minimal response," Hibari said, ignoring his brother's cries, "maybe I should do… this?" He pushed the control up a notch and Kyoya let out a shriek as the pain and pleasure increased.

"Hn… A-ah… I-I think I'm… going… to… haa… cum…" Kyoya gasped as the contradictory feelings pooled uncomfortably in his stomach.

"You wish."

"Gah!" Kyoya cried out in surprise as he felt something tight around his cock. Hibari leaned down and licked his ear, softly explaining, "It's a cock ring, Kyoya. I'm not going to let you cum unless you beg me."

"N-nii… san…." Kyoya curled his legs inward in an attempt to stop the vibrations, "Pl-please…"

"Please…?"

"Let… me… cum… please… nii-san, PLEASE!" Kyoya screamed, crazy with the need to release.

"Very well."

Hibari tugged the ring off his brother's cock and immediately the semen sprayed haphazardly on to his stomach. Kyoya slumped on the bed, panting in exhaustion as Hibari removed the blindfold and ropes.

"So… Kyoya," Hibari said, leaning over his younger brother's tired form, "Round two?"

Without waiting for a reply, he immediately took in his brother's manhood whole in his mouth. Kyoya squirmed as his older counterpart licked his member sensually, swallowing the pre-cum which had already started leaking out.

After a while, Hibari stopped sucking and Kyoya let out a disappointed whimper. Hibari inwardly smiled at the sound; his brother really did enjoy such activities.

Hibari leaned over Kyoya. "Are you ready?"

Kyoya smirked to himself. "Maybe… NOT!" Taking his brother by surprise once again, Kyoya charged at him and managed to pin the taller male down.

"K-Kyoya— AHH!" Hibari's gasp of shock was cut off unceremoniously as Kyoya stabbed downwards, with no lube whatsoever to soften the blow. Hibari screwed his eyes shut and wrapped both arms around his brother's neck, fingernails digging into his skin.

Kyoya smirked as he felt blood come from his brother. "Such a virgin at being at the bottom…" He waited patiently as Hibari got used to the feeling.

"Ready?"

"Hn… J-just… m-move!" Hibari managed to snap back through the pain.

Despite it being Hibari's first time below, Kyoya did not hold back as he plowed roughly into his counterpart, his hands gripping so tightly on to Hibari's hips that there was sure to be bruises the next day. Hibari's grip on Kyoya's neck drew blood, but the pain and pleasure bloated every other feeling out.

Abruptly, the older male let out a strangled high-pitched scream and pressed his face into Kyoya's shoulder as the world turned white. The younger mentally congratulated himself on finding his brother's sweet spot. As he continued, the wanting moans told him he had hit the exact same spot each time.

Hibari was the one to cum first this time; he shuddered as he released on to his brother's abdomen just as Kyoya climaxed inside him. They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"I'm… never ever… going to bottom… again…" Hibari whispered in exhaustion as his little brother pulled the comforter over them.

"Alright… Anyway… being… on top is hard work…" Kyoya replied drowsily as he nuzzled into Hibari's chest. The elder wrapped an arm around Kyoya and soon they both drifted off to a comforting, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Everything about their relationship is so wrong… but to them it felt so right… to crave for the other's sinful touch._


End file.
